warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Barge
]] Chapter Fleet]] ]] s]] The Battle Barge is the largest class of warship used by the Adeptus Astartes and most Space Marine Chapters control two or three of these potent vessels. Battle Barges are extremely powerful starships and were designed during the Great Crusade with only one purpose in mind--assaulting other planets. A Battle Barge is primarily configured for the close support of planetary assaults and surface landings and carries numerous bombardment turrets and torpedo tubes. A large amount of the starship's hull space is dedicated to launch bays for intra-system spacecraft like Thunderhawks and Drop Pods and up to three Space Marine companies are capable of deploying simultaneously. A Battle Barge is extremely heavily armoured and possesses heavily reinforced Void Shields so that it can breach planetary defences without harm coming to its precious inhabitants and their lethal cargoes. The Battle Barge is a literal mobile fortress in any situation in which an opponent seeks to board one with hostile intent. A Battle Barge is essentially one of the most potent starships deployed by the Imperium of Man, easily equivalent in power to that of an Imperial Navy Battlecruiser or even a Battleship when the additional power of its Space Marine contingent is added to the equation. Notable Battle Barges *''The Agony and the Ecstasy'' of the Emperor's Children *''Absolute ''of the Fire Hawks *''Angel of Retribution'' of the Dark Angels *''Armourum Ferrus of the Iron Hands *Breakspear'' of the Luna Wolves *''Bellus'' of the Blood Angels *''Caesar of the Ultramarines *Callidora'' of the Emperor's Children *''Carmine Talon'' of the Imperial Hawks *''Carnivore'' of the Soul Drinkers *''Cerberus ''of the Excoriators *''The Conqueror'' of the World Eaters *''Daughter of Tempests ''of the Lamenters *''Destiny's Hand'' of the Word Bearers *''Endless Redemption'' of the Mantis Warriors *''Eternal Crusader'' of the Black Templars *''Europae'' of the Blood Angels *''Ferrum'' of the Iron Hands *''Fist of Iron'' of the Iron Hands *''Hammer of Nocturne of the Salamanders *The Heart of Sotha ''(formerly Honour's Might) of the Scythes of the Emperor *''Holmgang'' '''of the Space Wolves *Hunter's Premonition 'of the Night Lords *Infidus Imperator'' of the Word Bearers *''Liberatorii Delictum ''of the Angels of Absolution *''Light of Purity'' of the Black Templars *''Litany of Fury'' of the Blood Ravens *''Manifest Destiny ''of the Silver Skulls *''Misericorde'' of the Blood Angels *''Metallus'' of the Iron Hands (destroyed by the Diasporex) *''Nicor ''of the Carcharodons *''Night's Hag ''of the Executioners *''Night's Vigil'' of the Black Templars *''Octavius of the Ultramarines *Omnis Arcanum'' of the Blood Ravens *''Phaeton's Wrath ''of the Executioners *''Pride of the Emperor'' of the Emperor's Children *''Punisher'' of the Exorcists *''Raptorus Rex'' of the Legion of the Damned *''Reapers' Scythe of the Death Guard *Redeemer of the Exorcists *Serpentine'' of the Salamanders *''Severian'' of the Ultramarines *''Shadow of the Emperor ''of the Raven Guard *''Spear of Vengeance ''of the Imperial Fists *''Stalwart'' of the Death Guard *''Storm of Wrath ''of the Imperial Fists *''Sword of Truth of the White Consuls *Temerity of the Iron Snakes *Ultimate Vengeance'' of the Dark Angels *''Undying Faith'' of the Dark Angels *''Unrelenting Fury'' of the Dark Angels *''Vengeful Spirit of the Luna Wolves (Flagship of the Warmaster Horus) *Victus'' of the Flesh Tearers *''Vinco Redemptor'' of the Dark Angels Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic: To Cleanse the Stars'' - p.12 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition) *''Index Astartes I'' *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War'' (PC game) *''Codex: Black Templars'' *''Wolf's Honour'' (Novel) by Lee Lightner *''Xenocide'' (Short Story) by Simon Jowett, p. 210 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'' *''Codex: Tyranids'' (2nd Edition) *''White Dwarf 356 (Australian Edition) *''Helsreach (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden Category:B Category:Imperial Spacecraft Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Spacecraft